<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Не ешьте чужие котлеты by Bronze_soul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404910">Не ешьте чужие котлеты</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_soul/pseuds/Bronze_soul'>Bronze_soul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor, Shame, да работа должна была быть на тему стыда но она такая смешная</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:08:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_soul/pseuds/Bronze_soul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Рассказ на ситуацию "Вы остались ночевать у друга/подруги и ночью съели все котлеты, а утром обвинили во всем кота".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Не ешьте чужие котлеты</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Глубокая ночь. Часы показывают полтретьего. Я медленно шагаю, стараясь не шуметь. Ох, зря, зря я отказалась от ужина! Я слепо шарю руками по столу: шуршит пустой пакет от печенья, звякает ложка. И, о чудо, тарелка с забытыми котлетами!<br/>"Только одну" - запоздало думаю я, но живот противно урчит, и я не замечаю, как тарелка пустеет.</p><hr/><p>Я только закончила чистить зубы, когда из кухни донёсся возмущённый крик Насти.<br/>- Кто съел все котлеты?!<br/>Даша давится пастой от неожиданности, Катя заливается хохотом, а я впадаю в лёгкий ступор.<br/>Недовольная Настя собирает нас за столом.<br/>- Итак, вчера вечером, здесь оставалось целых четыре котлеты, - она делает драматичную паузу. - Признавайтесь, кто из вас лунатит?<br/>- Я всегда сплю как убитая, - пожимает плечами Катя.<br/>- Ты точно сама их не съела? - предполагает Даша.<br/>Я задумчиво постукиваю пальцами, подтянув ноги к подбородку. И тут у меня в голове всплывают и часы, и кромешная темнота, и вкус котлет. Меня начинает мелко потряхивать от нервного смеха, я сжимаю руки на плечах, желая хоть немного спрятаться.<br/>"Снится, мне всё это снится." Ещё никогда мне так сильно не хотелось вернуться в прошлое.<br/>- А может... - бормочу я, уткнув лицо в колени, - может это Снежок?<br/>Они оборачиваются на кота, валяющегося на диване.<br/>- Он, конечно, обожра, - задумчиво тянет Настя, - и мясо любит, но котлетами мы его ни разу не кормили.<br/>Внутри меня всё горит, правда так и норовит соскочить с моих губ, но я упорно представляю Снежка, охотящегося за котлетами под покровом ночи.<br/>"Это он, поверьте. Пожалуйста."<br/>- Ну, кошки же ночью охотятся, вот в нём природа и заговорила.<br/>Дашино предположение окончательно всех смешит. Я радуюсь, что никогда не краснею от стыда. "Только бы не догадались."<br/>- Таня, ты вся дрожишь. Замёрзла что ли?<br/>Я поднимаю глаза на Настю.<br/>"Что ответить? Что ей сказать? Меня ведь не подозревают? Помогите!"<br/>- Всегда так от смеха, - наконец выдаю я.<br/>Как чудесно, что от стыда у меня только дрожат руки, и никто из них об этом не знает.<br/>- Ладно, всё равно их давно надо было съесть, - вздыхает Настя. Что-то внутри отпускает, и дышать становится чуть легче.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Июль 2018, тема стыда.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>